The Destroyer of Peace
by DangerouseLove
Summary: Screams from a new born child is heard far away. A little boy is born, the one who will save or destroy the world. The little boy will be named Casimir "The Famous Destroyer of Peace".
1. The beginning

**JUST ONE THING….. ENGLISH IS ****NOT**** MY FIRST LANGUAGE… ITS MY 4****TH**** LANGUAGE…SOOOO… IF I HAVE GRAMMAR MISTAKES OR ANYTHING…PLEASE EXCUSE ME THEN… **

**EHM…I GUESS THAT WAS ALL… PLEASE ENJOY^^ **

**1 MORE THING..HEHE..SORRY…BUT PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THE STORY OR NOT… ^^**

**NOW IM DONE..XD SORRY..I HAVE A ****BIG**** MOUTH SO I'M TALKING VERY MUCH!...**

**ENJOY- ^^ ₠**

Leafs fell slowly on the cold ground one night. The sun set in the west and rose in the east, sending magical lights from the full moon high in the night sky with small shining stars as company.

Screams from a new born child is heard far away. A little boy is born, the one who will save or destroy the world. Dark creatures lure in the shadows trying to get their hands on the peaceful child.

The boy can be all life's hope, but he can also be the destroyer of the universe and be the cause of end of all lives. He must be killed yet held alive. Killed because he can get in the wrong hands and do awful things, yet need to be alive to save the world.

A new time has began, a new life, a new day, a new hour, a new minute, a new second, and a new heartbeat.

The little boy will be named Casimir "The Famous Destroyer of Peace".

…

*16 years later*

A peaceful figure is sleeping soundly in the bed hugging a pillow with his arms. The sunlight shining through the white glass window, while the wind is blowing slightly outside while the birds are singing their morning songs to attract females birds to them.

The alarm clock on the bedside table starts to ring, making the sleeping boy groan in annoyance. He forces his eyes to open and with his hands he pulled himself up into a sitting position scratching his head.

He looked at the clock and sighed, standing up and opening the window feeling the morning breeze on his face.

"Good morning mom, dad!" he said smiling to the sky. He stretched his back and walked to the bathroom taking a quick shower, before brushing his teeth and walking to his closet.

"What should I wear today? The black and white t-shirt or the white and black…?'' he asked himself placing his finger under his chin making a the-thinking-Einstein-position.

He flicked with his finger and took the black and white t-skirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of black socks. He walked to the kitchen and took out the milk in the fridge and cornflakes from the 'food' closet.

After eating, he cleaned the table and took his school bag before he locked the door and walked to his new school he was going to start today.

He smiled to an old couple that sat on a bench in a park he knew too well. He patted a lost dogs head and laughed when the dog began to lick his face.

"Maybe you can be my comrade…then you and I don't need to be so lonely…? What do you think?" He asked the dog and pets him, as an answer the dog barked happily and waved his tale vigorously.

The boy laughed again and looked at the sun sighting.

"Will you wait for me here till the end of school…? I need to go now, but I wish I could stay a little longer… See you later, Zabriel!" He patted the dogs head before walking away from Zabriel, a name he named the dog.

…

*20 minutes later*

"Casimir Jackson…this is your school schedule… be sure to get through the entire day, and give your schedule to the teacher you have to sign the sheet that you were in the class and not lazy of to some other places. Good luck!" The school rector said and gave Casimir his school schedule before waving him away out of the room.

Casimir sighed and looked at his schedule reading through it before heading to his first class that was math.

There were students everywhere, some fighting, other flirting, reading, chatting, screaming, playing with their phones, bullying the weak, and some are just standing alone in some corner and looking bored around.

Casimir saw a book flying right at him and ducked before it hit him, smiling with relief before he saw another book flying his way, but he was to slow so he ended up sitting on the floor with the book on top of his head.

He took the book of his head with his right arm and groaned in pain rubbing his bum.

"Hey dude, are you okay?" A voice said and Casimir looked up looking at two pair of green eyes.

"Yeah, I'm still alive thanks for worrying…" he answered and took the hand the guy was reaching out to him. He looked at the guy and took up his schedule that lay on the floor.

The guy had light blond hair with two pair of green eyes studying curiously at Casimir. He wore a black V- neck shirt, blue jeans with holes on their knees and black shoes. He had a piercing on his ear and one on his ear brow, wearing headphones.

"Wow dude, you have some freaking cool eyes! Do you use lenses or do you originally have red eyes!" The guy almost shouted shocked and starred at Casimir's eyes.

"O-Of course it my real eyes, why would I want to use lenses it only irritates people's eyes!" Casimir said and looked at the ground uncomfortably from all the glares they got from the other students.

Casimir looked up and asked the weird guy where the math class where, while scratching his head.

"So we are in the same class? That's cool, I have math too! Just follow me, Vampire Lord!" he answered and walked off.

"V-Vampire Lord…? Why did you call me that, weird guy…? I actually have a name!" Casimir said and walked behind the weird guy.

"First: It's because you have red eyes just like vampires in the movies and fictions and books! Second: I have a name too, and don't call me weird guy! My name is Mike, Mike Smith! And third: what is your name Vampire Lord?" Mike said and looked over his shoulder at Casimir.

"Don't call me Vampire Lord! My name is Casimir Jackson, and don't call people weird things just because of their looks!" Casimir said and walked past Mike.

"Casi- something like that- Jackson… I will call you Vampire Lord because you have to hard name to remember…" Mike said and stopped in front of a door with Casimir leaning on it.

Casimir sighed and shook his head before opening the door and walking inside.

…

"My name is Casimir Jackson and I'm 16 years old. My blood type is AB-, and I hope you will take me in with open arms…'' He said and looked at the class with a smile, hearing girls giggle and boys whispering to each other.

"Y-You can sit next to Alex…Alex show Cas-Cas- what was your name again?" the teacher looked at Casimir with an apologizing look and he just sighed and walked to the girl named Alex.

He sat next to her and smiled politely to her making her blush and looked back at the teacher.

"Just call him Vampire Lord! It's his nickname, because it's so hard to remember his freaking hard name, teacher!" A voice shouted to the teacher and Casimir saw that, that it was the weird guy Mike-Spike.

"O-Okay…if he's okay with it then, I guess we will start calling you the Vampire Lord!" The teacher said and smiled to Casimir, who just sent death glares to Mike.

'PLEASE GOD if you REALLY exist, don't tell me everyone is going to call me Vampire Lord!'Casimir thought and closed his eyes leaving all sounds outside.

…

*Lunch time*

Casimir rubbed his eyes and yawned looking like a little child making all the girls who looked at him giggle and almost go wild at his cuteness.

"You sure are popular with the girls in school, Vampire Lord! Well I can't lie saying that you're not cute, because you really are cute and pretty cool guy to tell you the truth. You should be careful you know… we have gays in this school too… I don't want to see my friend lying on the floor naked-ouch!" Casimir punched Mikes arm before he could continue with his perverted talk.

Mike rubbed his arm and looked at Casimir curiously.

"Why aren't you eating? Didn't your mom make lunch for you or are you on a diet? If your on a diet then i command you to stop, because you're already to thin! Are you eating at all?" Mike pulled Casimirs t-skirt up revealing a six-pack belly, but everyone could see his bones.

Casimir slapped Mikes hand away and hid his belly with red cheeks.

Mike laughed and put his bread with eggs into Casimirs mouth before he could say something.

"Eat!" Mike ordered and took a big bite of an apple he took out of his lunch box.

Casimir looked at Mike and smiled before starting eating the bread like there's no tomorrow.

…

*After school*

"See you tomorrow Vampire Lord! Don't forget to take lunch with you tomorrow!" Mike shouted over his shoulder making Casimir smirk before shouting back "I will!" and walking back home.

When he walked through the park he stopped and looked around.

"Zabriel! Zabriel where are you!" Casimir shouted and heard running steps before turning around and falling with something heavy on.

Casimir laughed and tried to push Zabriel of him when he started to lick his face.

"There, there! Good boy, good boy Zabriel! Now are you ready to see your new home?" Casimir said and began to walk to his home with Zabriel barking happily behind.

…

"Have a good night sleep; wake me up if you need something, okay Zabriel?" Casimir said and closed his eyes before laying his head on the pillow.

*30 min. later*

Zabriels opened his eyes quickly and sniffed in the air. He stood in a protecting position in front of Casimir and gritted his teeth to the shadows and barked protective.

Casimir jumped and shut his eyes open looking around before his eyes fell on the barking Zabriel. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before patting Zabriels head, trying to comfort it.

" Grr! Voff Voff!" Zabriel barked and looked at the shadow in the corner of the room. Casimir yawned and stood up before patting Zabriels head and looking in his eyes.

"Zabriel…shh…it's okay, boy…shhh…" he whispered and kissed Zabriels head. The protective fighter looked a little calmer, but started to bark again, before running to the corner of the room and biting something.

Casimir opened his mouth to stop him, but closed it again and ran to the on/off buttom to turn on the light.

His eyes widen when he saw what Zabriel had in his mouth and froze when he saw all the blood from that thing or creature... on the floor. He came back to reality when Zabriel spit out the thing and barked happily.

"Wha-What the heck is that THING! What is it doing in my house!" Casimir almost threw up when he saw all the blood on the floor and turned away, pale and trembling.

Zabriel looked confused at his master and walked to him licking his hand to comfort him. Casimir smiled weakly to him and patted his head.

"G-Good boy…" he stuttered and looked at the thing on the floor, leaning over it and studying it. Casimir stood up and walked to the bathroom with Zabriel behind him.

"Come on, Zabriel. You need to take a bath, before I need clean up that thing or creature or what the heck that is!"

After filling the shower with hot water and soap Zabriel jumped in and started playing with the water while Casimir walked back to the living room.

"God did I do something wrong to get this punishment!" He mumbled and started cleaning up the blood and when he was done he looked at the creature on the floor that was the last piece of the cleaning, and the most disgusting.

Casimir sighed and walked to the creature and bent down touching the creature with his finger tip. It was warm and soft just like a pillow, but it doesn't look so nice either.

Casimir took up the creature and starred at it, and felt goose bumps on his back so he quake. The creature moved and Casimir froze, while the creature turned its head and starred back at Casimir.

It bit him and Casimir screamed in pain, dropping the creature but it didn't want to be dropped so it hung on Casimirs finger.

Zabriel ran to his master and bit the creature before stamping on it and barking. He looked at his master and licked the place the creature bit him.

"T-Thank you Z-Zabriel! I really don't know what I would do without you by my side…why is things always happening to me!" Casimir sobbed and buried his face into Zabriels wet fur.

*Next morning*

Casimir didn't sleep so well the whole night, because he was thinking about what happened tha night and was still shocked.

'What was that thing? Why was it in his house? How did it get in? What did that thing want with him? Was that thing dangerous? Was that a symbol that he was going to die soon? Was something bad going to happen? Why? What? Why?" Casimir's head was filed with questions and he asked himself the entire night about that.

He looked at his hand and ran to the bathroom while he held his other hand over his mouth and threw up in the toilet. The place where he got bit was now black and looking like something was moving inside almost like rotten mousse.

He threw up a bit more and then he washed his hand, mouth and face before finding the first aid box and wrapped bandage around his hand.

Zabriel barked and Casimir ran out of the bathroom to the sound and saw a Zabriel rolling on the floor with a happy expression on his face. Casimir took a deep breath and patted Zabriels head.

"Zabriel I rely this house in your hands- I mean paws… you know where your food is if you get hungry or thirsty…Wish me good luck!" Zabriel barked and licked Casimir's face as an answer and looked at his eyes.

Casimir stood up and locked the door before heading to school. The one thing he didn't know was that four pair of black as night eyes was looking at every move he made.

"If he really is that 'Famous Destroyer of Peace' then he will survive the poison that was inside the X+ Centipede, but if he's a normal human being he will die pretty soon…" A dark figure whispered and laughed an evil laugh.

"If he really are the 'The Famous Destroyer of Peace' then we must make him ours, or other good powers would want to take him away from us 'Destroyers'!" Another dark figure whispered and crushed a stone he held in his hand.

…

**Well….What do you think? **

**Review please! I was just sitting and lazing when I got the idea… **

**XD- Peace – (^.^)**


	2. Attacked

_"If he really are the 'The Famous Destroyer of Peace' then we must make him ours, or other good powers would want to take him away from us 'Destroyers'!" Another dark figure whispered and crushed a stone he held in his hand._

…

"Morning, Vampire Lord!" I felt a hand patting my shoulder and turned around hitting the person.

"Shut the hell up, Mike!" I shout and looked at Mike's grinning face, sitting on the floor. He stood up and scratched his head.

"Oh? You knew it was me?" He asked tapping his finger against each other.

"How could I not after you got the half school calling me the Vampire Lord?" I said pissed off walking to my next class that was P.E.

"Hey, let's eat lunch together!" He said cheerful walking behind me. I walked faster and gritted my teeth.

"Eat with someone else! And stop calling me Vampire Lord!" I shout and walked to the changing room for boys with the smiling weirdo behind me.

After changing to our P.E uniforms our training teacher Mr. Kamp ordered us to jog around the room to warm up before we were going to play baseball.

I started jogging around the room with the annoying weirdo beside me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw blood everywhere. I screamed and fell on my bum, closing my eyes automatically.

"Hey, Vampire Lord are you okay?" I hear a voice say before I opened my eyes and starred at the worried Mike's eyes. I looked around. No blood. I shook my head and sighed. I felt eyes starring at me and the teacher shouting at them to continue jogging.

"Hey, kiddo are you okay? You look pale, maybe you should go to the infirmary…" Mr. Kamp asked and helped me up. I just shook my head and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine sorry for bothering. I just didn't sleep so well last night, that all." I said and send an 'everything-is-fine' look to Mike, before I started jogging again.

I felt people starring at me and sighed, before I started jogging that turned into running.

…

"Vampire Lord it's time to return to earth! The handsome Mike is calling!" Mike shouted to my ear making me jump. I sent him a death glare and rubbed my ear annoyed.

I closed my eyes and laid my head on the dinning table locking the noise from talking and eating students. I don't know what to do right now. Everything is so confusing.

"_Vampire Lord?"_ I head a voice whisper somewhere far away.

I wonder what Zabriel is doing right now… He is the best dog I ever had… Well he is actually my first one…

"_Yo! Vampire Lord!" _I ignored the voice.

I hope Zabriel is not scared even though he's brave… Even brave people can feel scared inside… I need to buy something for him, a snack or something for being such an amazing dog…

"_Wake up, Lazy Boy!" _I kept ignored the annoying voice. I wonder what I will make for dinner. Lasagna maybe or chicken with sauce…? Then I need to go to the mall and buy… I all off a sudden felt that I fell…

I opened my eyes and realized that I lay on the floor. I heard a laughing voice and looked confused around and stopped at a laughing figure on the sitting chair while holding his stomach from laughing.

"Mike!" I greeted through my teeth and stood up and starred at the person that disturbed my thoughts. I heard other people laughing and looked over my shoulder.

Boys were looking at my face and laughing, while some girls giggling and other trying to stop them from laughing. I felt my cheeks turn red without knowing the reason why everyone was laughing at me.

I turned around and looked confused at Mike who wiped his tears from his eyes after laughing.

A girl ran to me and reached something to me, that looked like dry paper and I looked confused at her.

Why did she give me a dry paper? Did I have something on my face? Wait!

I took the mirror she gave me and gasped from shock. I had make up on me and looked like a girl. Red lip gloss on my lips and pink powder on my cheeks, mascara on my eyelashes and light blue eyeliner, and it made me look like a doll.

My jaw dropped as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I gave the mirror back to the girl and turner around looking at Mike or an empty seat. I looked around and some girls pointed at the door.

I sent them a thank-you smile and walked calmly out the cafeteria and saw Mike sneaking away in the end of the corridor.

I ran behind him and grinned evilly before leaning closer to his ear and whispered.

"Ooh Miiikee… Where do you think you're going…?" He froze and looked over his shoulder starring into my eyes. His eyes widen and he opened his eyes before closing it and opening it again.

I smirked at him and found a black marker on the floor before dragging him to the toilet.

…

Zabriel played with a ball when he heard a strange voice coming from his masters' room. He sniffed in the air and gritted his teeth sensing evil.

He stood up and sneaked after the noise. He peeked inside before walking in and barked angrily. A creature with one eye turned his head to the barking dog.

He had four hands with sharp claws and two long legs. The creatures' skin was black with red stripes on its back.

It growled and jumped on Zabriel, while the dog jumped on the creature. They collided but the creature was much heavier so it sent Zabriel flying over the room.

Zabriel whimpered in pain but got up and jumped on the creature again with his teeth biting its neck. The creature screamed and struck Zabriel with his hand, earning a scream from the brave dog that lay on the corner of the room bloody.

The creature laughed and bit the dog before disappearing into the shadows.

Zabriel lay on the corner of the room whimpering in pain. It stood weakly up and licked its own blood before stumbling to the living room, but before it could walk any further it fell on the floor and closed his eyes.

Zabriel looked at the door and barked weakly before darkness fell over him.

…

Casimir felt something stick in his heart and closed his eyes. He saw Zabriels face and then it disappeared as fast as it appeared. Casimir opened his eyes and looked out the window.

He had history now and it was really boring. The teacher was talking about the First World War, on why it started and how it ended... He shook his head on trying to think about something else, but the picture of Zabriel just kept coming back, like it wanted to tell something.

"Mr. Jackson please pay attention in class!" The teacher voice said and he looked at her, sending an apologizing smile. She just shook her head and sighed.

Casimir looked out the window holding his hand under his chin, not knowing two pair of ice blue eyes kept on starring at him the whole day.

…

Mike waited for Casimir outside the school and waved his hand to him when he spotted him walking out the school. Casimir saw Mike and sighed before he shook his head and laughed walking to the waving weirdo.

"Let's walk home together everyday from now on, okay?" Mike said and looked at Casimir who was gazing at the air. He waved his hand in front of Casimirs face, but got no reaction from him.

He pinched Casimirs arm and jumped when Casimir screamed 'ouch'. Casimir rubbed his arm and looked at Mike confused.

"You were just spacing out… sorry." Mike scratched his head and shrugged.

"Did you say something I didn't hear you since I was in my world…?" Casimir asked and played with his fingers. Mike flicked with his finger and smiled mumbling a 'oh yes about that'.

"Let's walk together to and from school, okay?" He said and Casimir smiled back nodding his head.

"Sure, why not…" He mumbled and they walked through the park.

"My home is that way so I see you tomorrow then? Right here 8 a.m tomorrow? Cool, bye!" Mike walked away to the left while Casimir continued walking straight.

"Shit I forgot I need to buy food… Well my wallet is home so who cares…" Casimir started walking again and disappeared into his own thoughts again.

…

This could not be happening! No! Impossible…it's impossible! I dropped my bag and felt tears in the corner of my eyes. I ran to the bloody lying Zabriel on the floor and touched his chest. His heart was still beating, but slowly.

I felt panic welting into me and took a deep breath. If I get panic it's not going to solve anything. I lifted my poor protector of the floor and walked careful to the bathroom setting him on the bathtub.

I took out soap and dried my tears away as I started to wash his fur full of blood. I washed him careful and wrapped my softest towel around his body and lifted him up walking to my room.

I almost dropped him when I entered the door. It was blood on the floor and it looked like there was a war here! I walked to my bed and laid him gently on the bed.

Why did this happen to you? Was it because of me? I don't know what all this is, but every time I get new friends they always ends up hurt or wounded somewhere.

It's like a curse. First my parent, then my old friends and now it's my dearest friend Zabriel.

I ran my fingers gently through Zabriels fur and stood up to retrieve the first aid box. I took glass water and drank it up in a second before walking back to my room with the first aid box in my hand.

After treating Zabriel wounds and wrap bandage around him I walked back to the kitchen and laid the first aid box in a closet where I have medicines and tablets.

I took a deep breath and walked back to my room. I stopped in front of the door and crunched my fist angry. I opened the door and walked inside gasping.

I ran to Zabriel and stood there confused on what to do. I reached out my hand to his wound where it seemed like something or someone bit him.

The bandage was black and I wanted to run back to get the first aid box that I just a few seconds ago put in the closet. Something stopped me and I backed a few steps back automatically.

I don't know why I did that but I got a feeling that something was not right. I starred at Zabriel expecting something to happen.

When nothing happened in five minutes I sighed and thought that I must have looked like a fool. I walked to Zabriel and looked at my hand. I forgot that I had bandage… I didn't have any bandage on my hand and the disgusting wound disappeared.

I starred shocked at my hand and jumped when I heard a whimper from Zabriel.

I patted him gently.

"Shh…It's alright Zabriel… My protector… You are so brave…!" I kissed his head and he opened his eyes slowly. I ran my fingers through his fur and smiled gently to him.

"Are you hungry boy? Or maybe you're thirsty?" I asked him and lay next to him. He just blinked at me and barked weakly. I hugged him careful and closed my eyes.

Before the sleep took over me, I felt Zabriel breath get calmer and I guess he is asleep. I buried my face in his fur and fell asleep.

…

Mike listened to music when he heard the door to his room open.

"What the-"He said and screamed when he saw a white figure with a coat walk in his room.

"What do you want? Who are you?" he shouted to the white figure. It looked at him and Mike got goose bombs when he looked at those ice blue eyes.

The white figure starred at him and he jumped from his bed and ran to the window. He was ready to jump out when the dark figure stopped him.

"Wait! Casimir Jackson is in danger!" it said and Mike stopped and starred at the white figure in the coat.

"What do you mean Casimir is in danger!" Mike asked and gasped when the white figure took of his coat revealing a pair of white shining wings on his back.

…

Zabriel opened his eyes and starred at the sleeping Casimir. His eyes turned pitch black before he greeted his teeth revealing two pair of sharp white canines.

"Zabriel…" Casimir mumbled in his sleep. Zabriels eyes turned back to brown and he shook his head confused before licking his masters face and drifting back to sleep.

…

**How was it? Review please…^^**

**Who do you think the white figure was?**


	3. The Fight

I opened my eyes and rubbed them yawning. I reached my hand to pet Zabriel but my hand fell on an empty pillow. I looked around and stood up walking to the kitchen.

"Zabriel…where are you?" I shouted and heard some noises coming from the bathroom. I walked after the noise and laughed when I saw a Zabriel drinking from the toilet.

"Oh…Zabriel…you can't do that! It's not drinking water!" I said and dragged Zabriel away from the toilet. I put him in the shower and washed his face.

After cleaning him I dried him with his blue balloons towel. I washed my hands and brushed my teeth, wiping my face with the white towel hanging on the peg, and walking back to my room to put some clothes on.

I put dark blue jeans and a white v T-shirt. I looked out the window and nodded before walking to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry Zabriel…me too" I said when he pulled out his bowl to get something to eat. I gave him water and chicken since I didn't have time to buy dog food.

I smiled to him and began to eat too. When I was done eating cornflakes I cleaned the table and took my school bag looking at Zabriel.

I don't want to go away from him after what happened to him yesterday. I have a part-time job after school today.

"Maybe i can take you with me and hide you somewhere…what do you think?" I looked at Zabriel and he just stared back. I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"Man this is going to be hard...Zabriel you are going to school with me today!" I said and Zabriel barked happily following me out.

I smiled to him and locked the door before running from him and laughing. I heard his light steps running after me and barking happy. I stopped and he ran around me waving his tale vigorously.

I played with him all the way to school and stopped looking around. I hope I'm not going to be expelled for bringing a dog to school. I looked at Zabriel and asked.

"Are you ready…Because I'm not…" I said and looked nervous at him. I saw students heading to school behind me.

"Come!" I said and ran to the school building, running the stairs up to the school roof. When I opened the door I looked careful around before dragging Zabriel after me.

I took a deep breath and leaned on the door breathing carefully out. I felt Zabriels snout against my hand and scratched him.

"Good boy, good boy!" I smiled to him and sat at my knees, looking straight at his curious eyes. I looked careful. Was it just me or did his eyes just turn black?

Nah… maybe it's just the sunlight and the shadow making me see things. I looked up from his eyes and saw a girl looking straight at me.

I jumped and stood quickly up scratching my head. Damn, what am I going to do? Maybe she likes dogs and will keep it a secret! Yes, I just ask her to keep it a secret.

"Eh…Hi…This is Zabriel my dog and I wanted to…ask…" I looked around confused. Where is the girl? Was I just seeing things again?

But I was sure that she was real! I sighed and turned around shouting in shock a 'what the!' The girl I saw stood in front of me staring at me weird.

"Are you evil?" She asked me and I just blinked at her confused. What? Why is she asking me about me being evil? Is she stupid or something?

"N-No, of course I'm not evil…! Why are you asking such weird things?" I said and looked at her, and take a step back when she suddenly smiled.

"Good!" She said and reached out her hand.

"I'm Jessica! Jessica Light! And who are you?" I looked at her hand and then at her shining face. I shook my head and laughed. I took her hand and said.

"And I'm Casimir. Casimir Jackson!" her smile disappeared when I said my name and then she smiled again. Weird...

I studied her and I had two words to describe her. Weird but really cute.

She had long straight blond hair reaching her waist with pink streaks in her hair. They looked natural…well… whatever. She had green eyes just like the ocean and they were really beautiful and they looked magical. She was skinny and tall, and she actually looked like a model. She wore a pink short dress with white flowers covering half of the dress. Were they real?

I looked at her shoes and blinked.

"Why don't you have some shoes on?" I asked her and patted Zabriels head when he barked at her.

She starred at Zabriels eyes and it looked like they hated each other and then she smiled to him reaching out her hand to him. He looked suspicious at her before sniffing her hand and letting her pet him.

"It's warm outside so I didn't want to take shoes on. I like to walk without shoes on…" she said and scratched behind Zabriels ear. I looked at her and jumped when the sudden school clock rang.

Damn! I looked at Zabriel and bit my lip.

"Just go, I can stay with him here… I don't have planes today anyway, so I can be with him." Jessica suddenly said and I looked at her. I ran my hand through my hair and looked at her.

"Ok, thanks Jessica! See you two later!" I said and ran out the door looking once more at her before the door closed. I stopped and looked at my bag I held in my hand.

"Jessica…" I said and smiled before heading to my class.

…

"Where were you? I searched for you everywhere!" Mike said to me and looked angry.

"What do you-…shit! I'm sorry Mike! I totally forgot about that we were supposed to meet each other at the park…" I said and scratched my head laughing nervous.

Mike looked angry at me but then he suddenly smiled and punched my arm.

"Ouch!" I shouted and rubbed my arm glaring at him.

"That's what you get for forgetting about our promise!" Mike said and took my school bag running away from me.

I looked shocked at him and then I realized what happened and ran after him.

"Mike! Give me back my bag!" I shouted and tried not to dump into other students.

I felt a hand grip my arm making me stop so sudden that I almost fell.

"What the heck is your problem?" I said and looked at the person that grabbed my arm. It was a guy I've never seen.

"Sorry, but I'm new here and don't know where different classes are…so I wondered if you could help me!" The guys said and looked nervous around. I sighed and looked the way Mike ran away with my bag and looked back at the new guy.

I sighed again and reached out my hand before grabbing his schedule. Ok so he had the same classes as me.

I gave his schedule back to him and smiled.

"You have same classes as me so you can follow me…eh…What's your name?"

I asked him and he smiled to me and reached out his hand.

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi, first year blood type-…" I held up my hand and stopped him from talking.

"It's okay, you don't need to tell me so much about yourself now… and I'm-…" This time it was him who stopped me from talking.

"I know who you are. You are the famous Vampire Lord! I have heard of you from the other students." He said and I groaned in annoyance.

_Please _don't tell me he also is going to all me the Vampire Lord, but it shocked me when he asked me.

"What is your name? I guess you don't like people calling you Vampire Lord?" He asked and I opened my mouth and coughed when someone slapped me on the back hard.

I almost fell and turned my head starring angry at Mike-it wasn't Mike. I looked at a guy I don't know who is. He just smirked to me and walked away.

I starred shocked at him and went after him grabbing his shoulder stopping him.

"What do you think you are doing slapping people all of a sudden and then walk away like nothing happened, you fucking bastard?" I shouted and he turned around punching my face. I took a few steps back from the punch and touched my lip that was bleeding now.

The corridor was now quiet because everyone was staring at us. I looked up and looked at his eyes. His friends smirked and looked at me.

I felt anger boil up inside me.

"You are going to regret for what you just did you bastard!" I said and wiped the blood away from my lip and straighten myself up.

That bastards three friends walked to me and attacked. I smirked and felt powerful. The 'leader' looked over my shoulder and smirked. I looked behind me and my eyes widen in shock.

Mike was held by two other guys bleeding. He was beaten by them! I turned around and ducked the last second and saw one of the hands to the thick guy over my head.

So they want to play, huh? Fine, Let us play!

It was like slow movie, because I saw all their attacks and ducked. I punched the thick guy stomach and send him flying over the room hitting the lockers! The two other starred angry and shocked at me before attacking.

"Ah!" The other guy with glasses shouted and kicked me but I stopped the attack and twisted his leg making him scream in pain. I felt someone punching me behind and I fell on the floor.

I looked behind and stood quickly up grabbing the attackers arm. His eyes widen and shook his head.

"N-No please! I'm sorry! Please don't-...Aah!" He screamed when I twisted his arm and punched his face before letting him fall on the floor crying in pain.

Other students that stood around started to back away and stare in horror at me. I looked at the two guys that held the hurt Mike and walked to them. They tighten their grip on Mike and one of the guys with blond shoulder length hair took something out from his jacket and held it in front of Mike's neck.

People gasped and my eyes widen when I saw that the blond guy held a knife.

"Don't come any closer _freak_! Who knows what will happen to your friend if you take one _single_ step closer!" He warned and I gritted my teeth in anger.

Damn! If I come closer Mike will get hurt, and if I don't do something… his wounds won't get treated. I crunched my fist angry and took a deep breath.

"I won't do anything so put the knife down!" I said and looked straight at the guys blue eyes. The other guy looked weaker because he shivered and looked pale.

I turned my gaze to the weak one and starred at him hard. He tried to look away but it looked like he couldn't.

_Let him go, _I thought but he didn't do anything.

_Let him go, Mark! _I thought harder in my head and starred straight into his scarred brown eyes. He loosed his grip and looked like he was controlled because his eyes lost their color.

"Mark! What do you think you're doing!" The blond guy shouted and starred at Mark. Wait! How did I know that his name was Mark!

The next thing made everyone gasp in shock. Mark walked to me and kneeled to me bowing his head.

"Your wish is my honor, Master!" He said and kept his head bowing to me. I looked at Mark and he looked up looking at my eyes.

_Don't do it! Please! _

_You're not like this! _

I heard a voice scream inside my head.

I looked up and starred with hatred at the blond guy. The suddenly Mark stood up and with a blink he was in front of the blond guy.

"M-Mark? What are you-…!" The blond guy suddenly stopped talking and his eyes widen before he lost his grip on Mike and fell on the floor.

I heard someone scream and my eyes widen when I saw what happened.

Mark turned around and he had blood on his t-shirt. He walked back to me and bowed again before wiping blood from his knife on his jeans.

_Stop!_ I screamed inside my head when I realized what happened.

At the same time I thought that I saw Marks eyes roll up and he fell on the floor.

I felt something twist inside my stomach and felt dizzy.

Before I fell unconscious I saw Suzaku's smiling face, not like before but an evil smile. I closed my eyes and fell but I fell two pair of hands gripping me before I felt darkness cover me.


	4. Welcome Casimir Destroyer of Peace

I felt something wet on my face and slowly opened my eyes. I felt pain my head and needed to vomit. I looked around and saw a bathroom door so I stood up and ran inside and vomited in the toilet.

I kneeled and panted. My head hurts and the room spins…where am i? What happened? I stood up and clicked on a button and saw that the vomit faded away with the dirty water and new clean one flowed.

I washed my mouth and then my face and starred at myself at the mirror. The person I saw was a tired pitch black haired boy. I looked at my red eyes and smirked.

"Vampire Lord…" I said and shook my head. I bit my lip and looked up.

"Mom…dad…I'm tired!" I said and let the tears slide down and drip on my ears. I took a big breath and looked back at myself at the mirror.

"Casimir what do you think you are doing? Crying like a girl… Don't make me laugh!" I washed my face once more and saw a white towel hanging on a peg. I took it and dried my face and hands.

I looked around and hung the towel back on the peg before I walked out the room and saw Suzaku leaning on the door with his eyes closed. I looked suspicious at him and shook my head.

"How are you?" he suddenly asked making me jump. I looked at him and saw that now he was staring at me with his deep green eyes. His eyes are so green and…dark.

"I'm fine…where am i?" I asked him and turned around walking back to the bed. I saw that my t-skirt and my shoes with the socks were hanging on the chair.

I looked at my body and realized that I was only wearing pants.

"In the nursery room, you've been unconscious two whole hours…" He said and I opened my mouth say something when I felt two arms slid around my waist and a cold breath on my neck so it made me shiver.

I turned my head and saw Suzakus eyes starring right into mine. I pushed him away from me and saw him stumble a few steps back.

"W-What the heck do you think you are doing!" I shouted and pointed at him.

"A-Are you gay or something…y-you're crazy!" I said and turned grabbed my v-neck t-skirt and took it fast on and then my black sock and last my shoes.

I turned around and opened my mouth to shout at him again when the only thing I found was a chair and no sign of Suzaku. I looked around and sighed.

I looked around to see if I forgot something or not. When I was sure I didn't forget anything I walked out the room and was meet by an empty corridor.

I looked around and scratched my head confused. The corridors should have been full with all kind of students now…wait, what time is it now? I have class.

I looked around and began to run before I stopped in front of the history class I thought that I was going to have now. I took a big breath and opened the door and was meet by…no one.

I looked around and ran to the next door and opened it too... no one.

'What's going on here?' I thought when I didn't find anyone. I heard noises and walked after it. I stopped in front of a big door that was the cafeteria and reached my hand and stopped on the door handle when I heard someone say my name.

"…you saw what he did to the blond guy right… Casimir KILLED Richard!" my eyes widen when I heard that I killed someone. My body froze and the only thing I could hear was 'Casimir KILLED Richard' in my head.

"Have you seen his eyes when Mark started to act weird? His eyes had different colors… he had like one white and the other one was pitch black!" a girls voice was heard.

"How are you feeling?" I heard a voice behind me and I started shivering.

"What's happening? Why are they saying that I killed Richard?" I asked and forced myself to look back and saw Suzaku looking at the door.

"You don't remember the fight?" he asked me and this time he looked at me. I shook my head when I felt pain in my head and I remembered everything that happened.

I shook my head and the pain was gone as fast as it appeared.

"No…I didn't kill him!" I said and started to run. I didn't know where, but one thing I knew is that I needed to get out of here.

When I stopped I looked around and found myself in the park. I panted because I ran so fast and when I looked around I remembered about Jessica, Zabriel and…Mike!

Is he okay…? I looked around and sat on the ground hard. I looked at the sky and sighed. It was soon going to rain because the sky was slowly turning gray and I could hear thunder.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped from shock. I looked back and saw Mike smiling to me.

"Mike…" I smiled and he sat on the ground beside me. We were just sitting like this and looking around. I looked at him and saw that he had bruises and dried blood on him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him and he just nodded his head smiling. I studied him and saw that he had a small X form scar on his right cheek. I looked at his eyes and realized that his eyes weren't green but brown.

"Yeah I'm fine…what about you?" He asked me and I just shook my head.

"I don't know anymore…everything is so confusing…" I answered honestly and closed my eyes.

"Be careful Casimir…" I heard Mike mumbled and I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What did you say?" I asked him and he just smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing…" He said and stood up and brushed the dust off from his pants before he reached out his hand to me and helped me up.

"Casimir!" I heard someone shout my name and then I heard a dog barking. I turned around and felt something jump on me making me fall and lie on the ground…again.

I opened my eyes and smiled when the dog licked my face.

"Z-Zabriel!" I said and hugged the dog. I smiled and pushed him lightly off me. I brushed the dust of me and looked at the smiling Jessica.

"How did you found us?" I asked and petted Zabriel and looked at the confused Mike.

"We saw you run out the school so we ran after you here…" Jessica answered and looked curious at Mike who was blushing. I needed to laugh when I saw Mikes red face.

Mike blinked and reached out his hand and touched her hair. He looked at her and then back at her hair.

"Those pink stripes and the flowers on your dress… are they real?" He asked and I looked at Jessica to see her reaction if she was mad at him for asking such a question, but she just smiled.

"Yes…they are real!" she said and touched a flower on her dress.

"Well, well, well… isn't this nice… Jessica Light what are you doing here?" a voice said and I turned around and we saw two black dressed guys flying four meters over the ground.

I heard Mike gasp and I just starred at them. The only words I thought about was 'what the fuck!' They landed just two meters from us and I looked back and saw an angry Jessica.

Her hair was like flying around her and I saw that she crunched her fist and gritted her teeth from anger.

"Merikh and Mirrikh… what are you two doing here!" she spat the words and it shocked Mike and me. Jessica to a step forward while the two others took two steps forward.

"Now…trying to be brave, now are we?" said one of the guys. I shivered and realized that the atmosphere was different…it was so cold and dark.

I saw that Jessica held out her right hand at the two guys and one of them smirked.

"Is it clever to do that Jessica? We're two and you're only one…" The guy to the right said. They had coats over their heads so we couldn't see their faces.

Jessica let her right hand fall as she quickly lifted her left and white light shut out from her hand.

"Die!" she shouted and it was so light that I needed to close my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw the two guy flying again, but this time it was just two meters.

"Damn you Jessica Light, we warned you!" one of them shouted and held out their hand at us.

"Get out of here!" Jessica shouted and we ran behind a tree, but I stopped and looked at Jessica and saw that she was bleeding.

I looked at the tree and then at Jessica and sighed. 'What have I gotten myself into' I thought and ran back to Jessica and pushed her when I saw something black shut out from one of the guy hand.

I felt pain in my leg and screamed clenched to my leg. I saw blood and a whole on my leg and screamed from pain and shock.

"Casimir!" I heard someone shout but it hurt so much that I didn't realize that someone grabbed me and lifted me up.

"Damn…why did you do that boy!" I heard someone shout and opened my eyes looking right into some ones pitch black eyes.

"We have him now… let us go back!" I heard the guy shout and before I closed my eyes I realized that I was flying in some ones hands. I saw Jessica and Mike shout while Zabriel was barking and trying to run after us but since we were flying it was impossible for him to catch us.

"Who are you…? What do you want with me?" I asked and took big breaths.

"I'm Mirrikh and the other guy is Merikh… now don't close your eyes or you're not going to open them up next time. You're badly hurt." Mirrikh said and I forced my eyes open even though I was so tired.

I closed my eyes and felt someone pinch me so I screamed and starred right at Mirrikhs chin.

"What was that for?" I shouted and he smiled.

"I said don't close your eyes…now they are wide open so I won't do anything to you." He said and looked at me. I blinked confused and smiled back.

'These guys aren't so bad after all…' I thought and felt indescribable pain so I gritted my teeth in pain and felt blood in my mouth because I was bitting so hard.

"Merikh…Casimir need treatment immediately or he will die from blood loss!" Mirrikh shouted to Merikh and I looked at the sky. I looked around and realized that the color of the sky was red-black and when I looked down I hugged Mirrikh and clung on him hard.

"Hey don't cling on me like that…" Mirrikh laughed and i bit my lip and looked down again and saw that we must be hundred meters over the ground… it was ocean under us and it was actually really pretty.

"Here we are…" Mirrikh said and I looked up and saw a big beautiful ruin castle. I saw beautiful birds fly around with different colors and I saw a big fish in a fountain… with hair? I shook my head and looked back at the white beautiful ruin castle.

There were beautiful statues around and the most beautiful of the statues was in center of the big fountain. It was a mother with beautiful wings holding her little child over her head; it was like she was reaching the child to the sky like she wanted to show everyone her child.

We landed on the ground I totally forgot about the pain in my leg of the beautiful view around me.

"Welcome Casimir the Destroyer of Peace!" I hear most beautiful voice say and I turned around and saw the most breathtaking woman in my life.

She smiled to me and I felt my heart beat really fast and I felt my cheeks starting to heat and we heard a loud crash and looked to our left. I saw a big statue slit into million pieces like glass and my jaw fell.

I heard someone scream and people started to mumble 'what happened?' or 'did you see that' or 'how could someone make it split into so small pieces?'

I looked at the big stone nearby I thought about how the statue slit and if the stone did the same but that the pieces would fly around like they were in water and I almost fell from the shock.

The stone did slit into pieces just like statue just that the piece didn't fly and hurt someone they were flying slowly around just like bubbles do in water.

I shook my head and took a step back.

"No…how?" I asked myself and fell on the ground when I stepped on my hurt foot. I looked at my leg and my eyes widen when I realized that the big whole on my leg healed and that there was only blood on my pants.

I looked around and saw that the stone pieces were flying around and it looked almost like they were flying. I looked at the beautiful woman and asked 'how' and she smiled to me before I passed out from shock, and the same time I passed out the stones fell on the ground.


End file.
